


put your rose-colored glasses on

by managician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just a bunch of adorable kids embarrassing each other tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/pseuds/managician
Summary: Yuto and Yuya go on a double date with Ruri and Yuzu to Heartland's amusement park... Except they barely actually do anything because they're too busy being mushy with each other.





	put your rose-colored glasses on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @arcvanniversary event, following Day 7's prompt "Wonder". Post-canon AU where each of the counterparts have their own bodies.  
> Have a nice read!

Yuto taps his foot impatiently against the floor; the rest of the visitors from the park must definitely think that he's having some kind of infarct, with how much he keeps fixing his jacket and fumbling with the hem of his belt.

He switches from staring at his wristwatch to checking out Heartland Park's entrance Gate every two seconds. There's an uncomfortable pool of both excitement and nervousness forming on his stomach — which is pretty silly if you ask him, they've done this many times, but he still hasn't gotten the hang of the… Dating thing, really.

"Yuto, you're acting exactly as you did on your first date," Ruri can't help but laugh when she sees the awkward expression in his face. She rubs his shoulder comfortingly as she says, "How do you even live? Just calm down, you know it'll be okay."

"But it's the first time we come to the amusement park! What if he wants to ride on the huge rollercoaster? I can't ride on the huge rollercoaster, Ruri,"  Yuto outright groans, ruffling his bangs away in a mildly distressed gesture. "I don't want to disappoint him…"

Yuto's friend doesn't have a chance to answer to that, as a girl's voice coming from the crowd loudly calls for them.

Ruri's face lits up and she swings her arm in the air to show where she's waiting at. Soon, a pair of pink pigtails stand out from the crowd and approach her, with a messy tomato-head trailing behind.

"Hi! Sorry we're a bit late!" Yuzu greets the pair as soon as she's close enough, bowing slightly. "We kinda got lost with how huge this place is…"

"Nevermind that, honey, I'm glad you could make it," Ruri beams sweetly, leaning down to give her a light kiss on the lips, which Yuzu happily returns.

Yuya arrives a few seconds later; he's panting a bit and complaining that walking with so many people around is nearly impossible, though he breaks into a grin when he sees his boyfriend.

"Hey—"

Yuto's sentence falls dead as Yuya rushes forward and tightly wraps his arms around his back, pulling him close.

Yuto's not going to complain about the sudden affection, though he's kind of embarrassed at how Yuya has no problems being intimate in public; the wave of pink tint covering his cheeks is more than enough proof.

Yuya breaks away from it just two seconds later, before Yuto even has time to return the gesture, though he's quick to grab onto the taller boy's hand.

"I... missed you," he admits in a whisper, with a rather sheepish countenance. "I'm sad I haven't had much free time lately…"

"Me too," Yuzu sighs, hands resting on her hips after pulling away from Ruri's hold. "The Duel School keeps getting so many students now… We're pretty overwhelmed, considering that just last year we were close to bankruptcy, ahaha."

"I don't mind that you can't visit as often as usual… I'm just happy you guys are pulling through. It's what you deserve," Yuto says, delicately running his thumb over Yuya's hand, with pride reflected on his eyes.

Yuzu giggles a bit. "You're sweet, Yuto. Thank you. I know I said we're busy, but you both should drop by sometime. We could even have a Tag Duel."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Ruri nods, clearly enthusiastic about the prospect, if her sparkly look is anything to go by. "It's been so long since I had a Tag Duel. The last one was…"

An uncomfortable silence settles in.

"The one with Serena, right?" Yuya forces out a laugh. "You nearly plummeted me to the floor back then. I really wanna see you team up with Yuzu now,"

"It's bound to be fun," Ruri replies, smile a bit too tight.

"Hmm, thinking about it, this might be not such a good idea…" Yuzu tries to change the topic.

"Huh? Why not, Yuzu?" Yuya asks.

Yuzu stares at Yuto for a second before shrugging. "I'm not saying anything but... well, you _do_ have lots of fans that act somewhat…"

Yuya tilts his head slowly.

Yuzu clears her throat and puts on the most high-pitched voice she can get.

"Yuya-san!! You're so cute, please marry me!"

Ruri laughs and claps at her impression as Yuto tightens his hold on Yuya's hand almost imperceptibly.

"It's what comes with being popular though, I guess?" Yuya scratches his head. "It doesn't bother me, some people are always going to be like that."

"It might not bother you," Yuzu agrees easily enough, "But I'm not so sure about your eggplant boyfriend over here,"

Yuto pointedly turns to look away, already cursing the blush that's certainly covering his cheeks.

"You know how protective he is," Ruri adds on, taking the chance to roast him further as she plays with Yuzu's hair. "Especially over you…"

Yuya blinks twice before breaking into a bubbly chuckle, finally having caught up with what the girls mean.

There's glee and a hint of playfulness lacing his voice when he says, "Yuto, are you _jealous_?"

"O… Of course I'm not," he stammers, poorly trying to defend himself, though he's fooling no one because his narrowed eyes and bright red cheeks give away that yes, he's indeed jealous.

With all due reasons — one, because Yuya is still young and nobody has any business asking that of him and two, because if anyone should be asking to get married to Yuya, it's Yuto himself.

In the future, of course… Well, if their relationship lasts that long for them to consider it, but they've already been together for more than a year and he's still hopelessly in love with Yuya, so he'd be surprised if it didn't work out.

Not that he's a love expert or anything—

"Aww, Yuto," Yuya's cooing tone snaps him back to reality. "Really, it's okay… You know I only have eyes for you anyway,"

He says it with a big grin, with the intention of teasing him, but Yuto knows that the words are genuine, which only makes his embarrassment worsen, blush deepening even further.

"Can we _please_ just start the date already?" he tries.

"Nope," his three friends reply in perfect sync, with Ruri giggling at his antics.

"Don't act as if you're somehow better than me, Ruri! You threw a fit and nearly travelled all the way to Pendulum when Yuzu told you a boy had confessed to her at school," Yuto decides to stop playing nice, throwing a direct jab at her as payback.

Now it's Ruri's turn to blush a cherry red.

"She did _what_?" Yuya immediately chimes in, trying his hardest to not burst into laughter again.

"Wha— Yuto!!" she whines, clearly flustered. "We agreed to not talk about that! I was really moody on that call, okay?!"

"Oh my gosh," Yuzu takes a hand to her mouth and laughs, though there's also a small patch of red on her own cheeks. "That's… I can't believe how cute you are," she just shakes her head.

Ruri doesn't know what to say to that so Yuzu simply smiles, taking her girlfriend's hand and planting a soft kiss on its back.

"No worries, princess. No boy would be able to pull me away from your alluring beauty."

The 'princess' lowers her head in a miserable attempt to conceal her flushed cheeks.

"Hanging out with Yuya so much is turning you into a real theatre kid…"

"Hey, it's not just my fault! She's been watching a lot of sappy romance movies with Ayu-chan too," Yuya pouts a little.

"Medieval romance is the best," Ruri sighs dreamily at that. "Running away with your lover while the entire world is against you, fighting together on the battlefield and celebrating victory with a tender embrace…"

"We have three theatre kids now," Yuya can't help but smile.

Ruri stays quiet for a few seconds, seemingly machinating something. Then, she takes Yuya's free hand.

"Sir Yuto," she says, with such a serious face and voice that it actually startles him just a bit. "Could it be… That you're trying to, dare I suggest, court Prince Yuya?"

Yuto takes a moment to understand what Ruri's doing, but he soon runs with it, amused by the situation. "And what if I was, Princess Ruri?"

"Do not speak so casually to her, Sir Yuto, or you will meet my blade," Yuzu warns.

"No need to be so hasty, Lady Yuzu…" Yuya tries to soothe her wrath. "I'm sure he didn't mean to sound rude. Sir Yuto's very kind."

"You have weird taste in men as usual, Prince..."

They fall into a silence again, but soon erupt into loud laughter that fills the entire air around them.

"Gosh, that was brilliant," Yuzu says, pretending to wipe a tear from her eyes. "Good thinking, babe."

"But of course," Ruri proudly puffs her chest out. "I wasn't sure if Yuto would play along, though."

"I know it sounds far-fetched, but I do have a humour sense."

They all laugh again, and Yuzu grins playfully, striding towards Ruri.

"Well then, Princess Ruri… Would you mind if this lady took you in for a ride?"

"That'd be lovely, Lady Yuzu," Ruri says, taking her hand. Both girls then turn around to stare at the boys.

Yuto takes that as his cue to act and carefully clears his throat, stepping in front of Yuya and offering his hand to him.

"...Prince Yuya, would you grant me the honour of being with me today?"

"Of course, Sir Yuto… I wouldn't want anything else."

Yuya smiles gently and also takes his hand, much like Ruri had done; then, he takes a small step forward and places his other hand on Yuto's waist, propping himself up to link their mouths together and give his boyfriend a tender kiss.

Yuto returns it eagerly, enjoying the warmth of Yuya's soft lips on his, the feeling of contentedness washing over him even after Yuya has pulled back.

" _Now_ we can get the date started," Ruri smiles.

Both pairs walk hand in hand, ready to spend a day full of wonders beside each other.


End file.
